Behind What You See
by wistful.waters
Summary: Kari wears a mask so everyone thinks they know her: tough to others and caring and crazy to friends. Deep inside, her heart was still healing.Btw: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I was strong before I met you. Now, I need you to stay with me. But, it will never work out. You and I live in two different worlds. When I had first met you, my heart reemerged; I didn't think it was possible for me to love. Now, since I had told you, I knew that you would never feel the same. You had years ago, but I was just too naïve to see it. Now, I understand your actions. I hide my heart now, vowing never to let anyone else to take it. It is locked so that I cannot reach it either. I fight now to hide what I truly feel, wearing a mask to face the world. I thank you for all you have done: teaching me in ways I never knew were possible. I face you everyday. I wish I were stronger when I face you, but I am not. I am coward. Running away, still holding on. Even if you forget me, I will never forget you.


	2. Chapter 2

What the world, including my best friends, doesn't know is that I am capable of loving someone. I've been known to have the coldest heart. Not letting anyone get close to me for the fear of many things. Only certain people have penetrated the walls around my heart, my closest friends and my family. Without knowing it a certain person came into my life and changed it. That person accepted me for who I am.

"Can you believe it? The famous Yugi Motou is coming to this school this semester!"

"Do you think he's single?"

Kari scoffed at the girl who said that. _Why would anyone in the fucking world care? It's not like he came here to find a girl. He came for the Duel Monster tournament. _

"Earth to Kari. Earth to…"

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to tell you that your bestest buddy has just beaten you."

"What the heck! Last time I checked I was ahead by 1,000 Life Points."

"Well, that was two turns ago… What were you doing? Dreaming about your never ending love for Ben?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?!?!?!??!"

"Okay, okay. Chill. Just teasing…"

Kari was glaring daggers at her friend. It was an ongoing joke in her group of friends that she liked Ben. Kari just let the joke pass, as always, learning at a young age that denial just made things worst.

bell rings

"Let's get to class. See ya later, Beth."

"Ciao!"

Kari's classroom

"Today class, we will have a new student…"

"O my gosh! It's going to be Yugi!" a girl screamed.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…we will have two new students…Yugi Motou and a…um… Taisn Saimai."

A short boy walked into the room followed by another boy of Kari's height, 5'5''.

"Hi, my name is Yugi Motou and I'm here to finish school while participating in the tournament."

"I love you!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi blushed as the teacher scolded the girl.

"Miss. Jones, that is enough. Sit down. Yugi, sit by Beth over there. Beth, raise your hand."

Beth slowly put her hand up and Yugi walked over to the empty desk next to her.

"Now class, our second new student."

"My name is Taisn Saimai. But you can call me Tai. I'm here for the tournament as well…"

He left the last sentence trailing off. A few moments passed before the teacher realized that he was done.

"Well, Tai…you can sit next to…."

The only seats left were the ones next to Kari and Dara Jones.

"…you can sit next to Kari over there in the corner. Now, today we will continue with chapter 9."

Several hours have past and the lunch bell finally rings…

Kari walk pass all the tables and sat in the corner. Moments later, three other people joined her: Beth, Ril (short for Riley), and Lea. As the girls sat there and discussed the classes and homework, Kari suddenly broke in.

"Could we stop talking about work? It's driving me nuts! Let's play a game of Spoons."

"Alright!"

Thus, the Tournament of Spoons began. After the tenth round, Kari noticed a commotion around a lunch table. As she and her friends walked towards the table, the crowd parted for them. There was the new student, Tai, and Steven, dueling.

"And with Fairy's Gift, I attack directly! And… you lose."

Groaning Steve looked up and saw the four girls.

"I challenge Kari to a duel! No one as ever has seen you duel! You'll lose for sure, it'll make me feel better!"

The lunchroom grew silent, as everyone stared at Kari, waiting for her response. Whispers started as the challenge went unanswered. _Does Steve know what he just said? Challenging their leader! _

"I don't need to waste my time. You would lose in five minutes."

"Kari! Scared? You better be, you don't even know how to duel! "

Kari and her friends walked away, without saying another word. Tai looked confused, what was Kari the leader of? Carefully watching Kari, he was determined to find out just who Kari was.


End file.
